


chasing ghosts

by steveeology



Series: drabble babbles [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Mentions of sexual encounters, bed, idk what to tag akdhf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 09:10:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21407737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steveeology/pseuds/steveeology
Summary: requested prompt on tumblr - #33: the feel of fingertips trailing over a bare shoulder blade
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Reader
Series: drabble babbles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1523150
Kudos: 24





	chasing ghosts

Once upon a long long time ago, Wanda met her. 

Wild, free, and a mystery. Y/N with her signature leather jacket, faded blue jeans, infamous smirk, nursing a glass of beer; walls so high it was impossible to climb. 

But Wanda was curious and ready to try.

It led her to Y/N’s bed, to her heated gaze, to her dirty hushed words, and to her melting touch. But _oh_, Wanda wasn’t complaining.

Once upon a long long time ago, it was supposed to be a one night stand, a random hook-up, another story to share on a girl’s night where everyone is wasted. But they both met again. And again. Even when they would be apart for weeks or months. 

Wanda always thought of her as a ghost; gone today, will haunt you the next, and she’d never see it coming.

It wasn’t even a matter of _if_ she’s coming back, Wanda realized. It was a matter of _when_. And when Y/N _does_ come back, she ruins her only to put her back together again. Wanda always lets her — she realizes this too. 

Soon, it became an unspoken arrangement, beneficial to both parties. _No strings attached._

Now here they are. Wanda’s arm wrapped around Y/N, holding her closer, feeling her slow and quiet breaths. She takes in all the beauty she had under the glow of the moonlight from the motel’s window. 

Wanda touches her hair and moves it to the sides, exposing her neck. Little spots of red and purple along with teeth marks was scattered on Y/N’s neck, reminders of the feverish moments between them that had happened not so long ago.

Wanda trailed her fingertips over Y/N’s shoulder blade. Her mind’s running a million miles per hour. What, really, is going on with her? Why does she keep letting Y/N in? How come she knows what gets her off but doesn’t even know her interests and her story? Where do they go with this relationship? How will this end? Does she even want to keep chasing someone who keeps hiding herself?

She knows Y/N’s an enigma, a puzzle, a ghost story only heard through hushed whispers.

But Wanda could only see a beautiful form underneath her white sheets.


End file.
